


I’m not in quarantine anymore but they’re still in love

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Some brand new stories!
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve been absent for a while. Some really big personal things happened. It’s not ‘all better’ but I need a distraction. And I feel inspired. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘Girls night’ was weird. It was something Helena still didn’t understand. Why did there need to be a designated night for the group to get together when they were all usually together most nights anyway? Why did they have to go to a bar that wasn’t Dinah’s? Why did they have to invite Harley?

Harley was usually the one who initiated girls night anyway, and she was also the one who initiated the drinking games. Her favorites were ‘Drink-Every-Time-Huntress-and-Canary-Kiss’ and ‘Drink-Every-Two-Minutes’. But tonight she chose Truth-or-Dare. 

“‘Kay, Canary, truth or dare?” Harley asked. 

“Truth,” Dinah said, resting her head on Helena’s shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Harley thought. “What is something generic that women do that is sexy?”

Dinah laughed. “Like what?”

“Like, things in movies? Y’know, generic stuff.”

Helena was confused, too. But she was curious what Dinah was going to say.

“Uh...” Dinah sighed. “Uh, women wearing a man’s shirt the night after they hook up.”

Harley whistled. Renee muttered, “Amen.”

Helena didn’t understand. She couldn’t recall seeing that in a movie, so it must not have been memorable. 

“Really?” Helena asked. 

Dinah nodded. “Yeah, it’s hot.”

“Huh,” Helena muttered, taking a drink. 

Dinah tilted her head to look up at her. “What?”

“Nothing, I just...”

Dinah slightly sat up. Helena missed her weight. 

“What?” Dinah asked again.

Helena shrugged. “I just don’t see it.”

Harley and Renee were laughing. Dinah just stared at her. 

“What?” Helena asked now. 

“Nothing,” Dinah said with a little grin before laying on Helena’s shoulder again. 

Helena didn’t know what her little grin was for, but she didn’t dwell. She just took a drink and snuggled against Dinah. 

* * *

Helena had forgotten about the conversation at the bar. Dinah never brought it up either, and it wasn’t important. 

Helena was out all day, following some criminals around to track their movements for a surprise attack. She got home after dark with dinner. 

“Hey babe!” she called through the apartment. 

She heard Dinah’s footsteps stop in the doorway of her bedroom. “Hey, honey,” Dinah said, sounding sultry and sexy. 

Helena whipped around. Dinah was in the doorway, arms stretched high on the frame, wearing an oversized men’s shirt that fell to the top of her thighs. 

“Holy shit,” Helena muttered. 

Dinah grinned. “Now do you see the appeal?”

Helena nodded fervently. “Uh-huh.”

Dinah motioned her head for Helena to join her, and Helena quickly went. She stopped in the doorway in front of Dinah and almost couldn’t even touch. 

“Sexy?” Dinah asked. 

Helena nodded again. 

“I tried to wear one of your shirts,” Dinah said, “But my tits wouldn’t fit...” She reached down to unbutton another button on the top of the shirt. 

Helena’s eyes followed. 

“And that’s because I didn’t want to wear anything underneath,” Dinah said. 

Helena licked her lips. 

“What do you think?” Dinah asked. 

“So hot,” Helena mumbled. 

Dinah chuckled. She let go of her shirt and reached for Helena’s jeans, hooking her fingers in Helena’s waistband and pulling. Dinah yanked Helena until they were flush against each other. 

Dinah rubbed herself against Helena. “I just wanted to prove it,” she said. 

Helena put her hands on Dinah’s waist. “Point proven.”

Dinah pushed her hips against Helena. She reached up to wrap her arms around Helena’s neck. 

Then, she killed Helena by lifting a leg to wrap her thigh around Helena’s waist. Helena grabbed her smooth leg to hold her up. 

Helena couldn’t handle it; she kissed Dinah deeply. As deep as she could. It was hot and wet and Helena felt fire through her whole body. 

“Can you get naked now?” Dinah asked between sucking kisses. 

Helena nodded before reaching for the hem of her shirt. She ripped her shirt off and tossed it aimlessly to the floor. Dinah dropped her leg so Helena could shimmy her jeans off. 

“Geez babe,” Dinah chuckled as Helena undressed in record speed. “I guess this might be my new outfit of choice.”

“Yes please,” Helena said, before wrapping her arms around Dinah, then lifting her up completely. 

Dinah let out a surprised laugh as Helena kicked the bedroom door shut. 

Helena didn’t let Dinah take the shirt off for a long time. 


	2. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting your partner dirty things while with other people...

Helena was bored, as usual.

They were out with Dinah’s friends, the ones from a life before Helena. Helena didn’t like to remember Dinah had a life before her. It made her jealous for two reasons: first, Dinah was out having fun without her, and second, it partially reminded her that she very much did not have a life without Dinah. 

Nonetheless, when Dinah mentioned she was invited for dinner and dancing, Helena knew she would accompany Dinah. 

They were still enjoying the dinner portion of the evening. The other people—three women, two men, and someone Helena intriguingly wasn’t sure about—were a nice change from an older lesbian ex-cop and a literal fucking clown. And it wasn’t that they were boring, being as mundane as adults usually are, it was just that Helena wasn’t involved in a ton of conversation. She didn’t have a backstory that anyone could truly know about, and she didn’t feel like lying to Dinah’s friends like she did to strangers. So Helena just remained silent. And bored. 

She thought the dinner would wrap up soon, but once they were finished eating, nobody made to move. They were all more interested in sitting around talking. Helena didn’t really mind, because at least it was quieter than a dance club. But she was still bored. 

She sipped her wine carefully because she didn’t like it very much. She didn’t think Dinah would like it either but she’d already had three glasses through dinner as Helena was still on her one. Someone had to get them home that evening. And that was fine, but maybe the evening would be more entertaining if she were drunk—

“Is your phone going off?” Dinah asked suddenly. 

Helena was confused. She didn’t feel it in her pocket. “Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

“I thought I heard it,” Dinah added. “Maybe you should check.”

Helena decided to, even though she didn’t feel it. Maybe she was just distracted thinking about the dinner and trying to keep up with conversation. She fished her phone out of her pocket and clicked it to turn on. 

Sure enough, she did have a text, but it wasn’t from Renee, or Harley, or Cass...it was from Dinah. 

“Wh—“ Helena didn’t question it, she just opened her phone and read the message. 

Her blood pressure and heart had never spiked so fast in her life. She could feel her cheeks glowing red instantly, and felt a sudden throbbing down below...

‘ _I want to sit on your lap and ride you until I come right now_ ,’ was what that salacious text said. 

Helena was shocked. How did Dinah—when—

Instantly, her phone buzzed with another text from the same sender. Helena instantly opened it.

_‘I want your face between my thighs under this table_ ,’ the second one read. 

Dinah wasn’t even looking at her phone. How was she texting Helena? When—why—

A third text arrived. Helena almost didn’t want to open it. She was so hot under her nice shirt that Dinah picked out for her and she just knew her cheeks were dangerously red. She shifted in her seat before pulling up the text, and Dinah gave a little giggle from next to her. 

_‘I want to get on my knees for you so you can fuck my face_ ,’ the last text said. 

Helena was sure she was going to die. If not from Dinah’s words themselves then from beating of her heart. Dinah was crazy, she was insane, and how was she perfectly calm while Helena was having a crisis?

Helena hoped the party would leave soon, because they brought Helena’s motorcycle so it would at least give them a little bit of privacy before heading to their next location. And it was parked behind the restaurant, almost hidden, so she could get Dinah on the bike, straddling her thighs, or maybe against the brick alley wall, skirt hiked up, Helena’s hands trailing the inside of her thighs—

“Honey?” Dinah asked. 

Helena snapped out of it. “Uh-huh?”

Dinah looked soft and patient, like she wasn’t the one who began this crisis inside Helena’s pants. 

“Ready?”

Helena was out of her seat so fast that the table shook. Then, she tossed a few bills to cover their portion—possibly the entire portion—of the meal onto the table, grabbed Dinah’s hand and dragged her out of the restaurant behind everyone else. 

“We’ll meet you at—“ someone called, but Helena was already dragging Dinah toward the alley where her bike was parked. 

“See you!” Dinah yelled back. 

When they got to the bike, Helena have Dinah no chance to say anything or explain, she had her tongue in Dinah’s mouth so fast that Dinah could only squeal in delight. 

If they were ten, or twenty minutes behind everyone to the club, nobody said anything or notice. But Dinah did wear a satisfied glow for the rest of the night. 


End file.
